


Book 1: Fire and Ice

by CrimsonRomance



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Is Fair in Love and War, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Even though i think romeo is a cunt, Gay, I have already lost any fucks i had left to give, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Boys, Mates, Oral Sex, Romeo and Juliet References, Sacrifice, So lets just roll with it, True Love, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRomance/pseuds/CrimsonRomance
Summary: Eddleston water was beautiful, surrounded by vibrant green grass on one side and a thick forest that framed the furthest egde. The locals did not know what lay beyond the forest, however there were old tales, past down throughout an age, that told of a magical realm that existed just out of sight. These tales claimed that Eddleston water was the border in which the magical and non-magical world's met.....OrSometimes old fairy-tales are true AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My twin flame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+twin+flame).



> Whelp I finally wrote a thing.....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

It seems only fitting to start this tale with the same words that have been found at the beginning of all great stories. Stories of magic, adventures, and happily ever afters. Though all endings may not be happy, there is always magic and hope to be found for those who are brave enough to look for it. This story, the first of many, is not my own: that tale will come later, if you wish to hear it. This is the story of two souls becoming one and it starts with:

Once upon a time.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Evans being dramatic AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for any mistakes (I need a beta so bad omfg!)

"Once upon a time in a land lost at sea there was a village. Peebles was a small village, nestled between lush green hills to the west and a lake to the East, known to the locals as Eddleston water. Eddleston water was beautiful, surrounded by vibrant green grass and a thick forest that framed the furthest side. The locals did not know what lay beyond the forest, however there were old tales, past down throughout an age, that told of a magical realm that existed just out of sight. These tales claimed that Eddleston water was the border in which the magical and non-magical world's met and anyone who dared to cross would be trapped on the otherside... forever!" 

Professor Evans slammed his hands down on his desk and the students, who thus far had been hanging on his every word, jumped at the hash noise before letting out an awkward giggle. Professor Evans let out a low chuckle before continuing, as if nothing had happened.

"However we are all wise enough now to know that these tales were simply meant to scare children into not crossing the water. Can anyone tell me why?" 

Professor Evans raised an eyebrow at his students, daring one of them to answer.

"Anyone?" 

There was silence as the students looked at each other, almost pleasing one of them to speak before- 

"Pity... Mr Katsuki." 

Yuri Katsuki, who had been staring out the window, watching the weak winter sunlight glisten on the newly frozen lake, jumped and turned to face his professor.

"Care to answer my question?" Professor Evans asked, tilting his head to one side so that his messy black hair flopped to one side. He stare innocently at Yuri, as if he wasn't completely aware that Yuri had been a thousand miles away and had no idea what the question was. 

Both of them stared at each other in silence and Yuri's cheeks steady grew warmer under his teachers knowing gaze. Eventually Professor Evans took pity on him. 

"Why did parents want to scare their children from crossing the lake?" He asked again in a quiet voice. 

Yuri breathed out a small sigh of relief, not only did he now know the question, he also had an answer.

"Well...uh," He stutter and winced slightly. Damn his anxiety! He knew the answer so why couldn't he just say it?! "uh-many think it was because of a, hmm, the fear?... of what wild animals lived in the forest at the other side but the truth is that the uhhh, the water would have killed them before they could even get to the otherside....." Yuri started to trail off, losing his nerve but professor Evans nodded, incouraging him to continue, so he stuttered on. "The, ah, current in the Lake is-umm-almost unnaturally strong and could sweep a full grown man away with ease.... let... alone a child...." Well at least he answered the question... Sort of.

 

Yuri sagged with relief when Professor Evans smiled and looked away from Yuri to address the class as a whole.

"And there you have it. The answers behind the myths of a magical realm that lines just beyond the towns boarders-" just then the bell went but no one moved. They knew that Professor Evans would dismiss them in a moment. There was a tense atmosphere as the students waited, some even trying to discreetly pack up their things. "Well I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year, and I will see you all on the 7th of January. Don't forget to write a 1,500 word essay on our local lore and analysis the reasons behind the stories." With that reminder Professor Evans gave an nod and everyone moved to pack up their things. There was a mad rush at people hurried to leave so they could officially start their holidays. Yuri didn't see the point in rushing, it wasn't Christmas yet. 

Professor Evans gave Yuri a friendly wave as he left the classroom and yuri hurriedly smiled back, trying desperately not to trip and fall as he left the room. 

Yuri took the long way home, walking along the path next to the lake so he could admire the icey surface. It was beautiful, glittering like crystals even in the watered-down sunlight. Yuri could not explain why but for some reason he felt the need to be near the lake. Almost as if it was calling out to him. But that was crazy.... Right? 

Out of the corner of his eye Yuri caught a flash of silver and he turned just in time to see it disappear behind a tree. What the heck? Yuri looked around but there was no one around, the path was deserted and he was at least 5 minutes away from the town. To far for anyone to really see him, but close enough to still feel the safe. Risking a glance at the forest, Yuri looked at where he was sure he has seen.... something.... An animal maybe?

"Is someone there?" As soon as the words left his mouth Yuri felt like an idiot. Did he honestly expect someone to answer him? Trying to shake of his embarrassment, Yuri hitched his backpack up more securely onto his shoulders and continued walking down the path. 

From across the frozen lake, a grey haired, blue eyed boy watched him walk away, securely hidden behind the tree. He let out a long breath. Despite the slightly warm air his breath fogged in front of him as if it was the dead of winter. He leaned his head back on the tree, damn... He thought... That had been close.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is gonna be some seriously multiverse sh*t HOWEVER each book will be based around a certain fandom (and my ships within) and can be read together or as stand alones so ya know, no pressure xx


End file.
